Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the interdisciplinary fields of robotics and artificial intelligence (AI), more particularly to computerized robotic systems employing electronic libraries of minimanipulations with transformed robotic instructions for replicating movements, processes, and techniques with real-time electronic adjustments.
Background Art
Research and development in robotics have been undertaken for decades, but the progress has been mostly in the heavy industrial applications like automobile manufacturing automation or military applications. Simple robotics systems have been designed for the consumer markets, but they have not seen a wide application in the home-consumer robotics space, thus far. With advances in technology, combined with a population with higher incomes, the market may be ripe to create opportunities for technological advances to improve people's lives. Robotics has continued to improve automation technology with enhanced artificial intelligence and emulation of human skills and tasks in many forms in operating a robotic apparatus or a humanoid.
The notion of robots replacing humans in certain areas and executing tasks that humans would typically perform is an ideology in continuous evolution since robots were first developed in the 1970s. Manufacturing sectors have long used robots in teach-playback mode, where the robot is taught, via pendant or offline fixed-trajectory generation and download, which motions to copy continuously and without alteration or deviation. Companies have taken the pre-programmed trajectory-execution of computer-taught trajectories and robot motion-playback into such application domains as mixing drinks, welding or painting cars, and others. However, all of these conventional applications use a 1:1 computer-to-robot or tech-playback principle that is intended to have only the robot faithfully execute the motion-commands, which is usually following a taught/pre-computed trajectory without deviation.